


Start of a new adventure

by mi9999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bisexuality, Evil Harry Potter, Evil Hermione Granger, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Gay Sex, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Underage Sex, Young Harry, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi9999/pseuds/mi9999
Summary: Sexual and crack AU where Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are the Dark Lord's children, set in first year. DO NOT READ IF THIS IS SOMETHING YOU FIND UNCOMFORTABLE! SUGGESTIONS AND HELP ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED AS ALWAYS.





	Start of a new adventure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter related, the world belongs to Joanne Rowling.

**A/N:** Sorry for sloppy work.

 

 

 

  
Ch.1 Beginnings

 

 

 

 

Harry Dracoro Riddle was unlike any other boy;He was a wizard and the son to none other than Lord Voldemort, himself, Tom Marvolo Riddle and Bellatrix Riddle Nee Black.

It was his birthday and the eleven year-old blew out the candles while his father, mother, sister Hermione and their friends and families surrounded him.

Applause went up around him as he smirked.

"Happy birthday, little snake/young master!" Everyone there said at the same time.

"Thank you, everyone." Harry said without a blush.

Everyone but Tom all bowed to show their young master the respect he had commanded.

Bella looked like she wanted to say something else but held her tongue for fear of her son's reaction.

Harry, noticing this, ordered her to speak and she did so, embarrassed.

"Young master, might I request you to meet with myself, mistress, Daphne, Tracey and Pansy in your chambers when everyone else has gone?" Bella asked, bowing down;They may have been her children but she saw herself below their station.

"You may and I shall meet you in my chambers when this party ceases." Harry told her. "Rise up."

"Thank you, young master." She said, getting to her feet.

"Of course, I will not deny any requests from family or friends." Harry said.

"It is a good idea to deny some requests, you do not wish others to think you weak willed, do you?" Tom asked his son.

"No, father, I do not. I will work on it but I do not feel that this time is one I should." The Dark Prince answered.

"Very well, let us enjoy the rest of the day."

And so, they did...

  
_That night(nudity warning)_

Harry padded to his room after relieving his bladder and washing his hands. When he entered, he saw Pansy, Bella, Daphne, Tracey and Hermione sitting on his King-sized bed...and they were all naked.

When they saw him, they all got down and knelt at his feet. This sight caused his large cock to stiffen.

  
**Start of lemon**

Harry grabbed Bella's head, forced her throat around his dick and she started sucking her son's cock like it was the last thing she would ever get.

The boy tilted back his head and moaned at the feeling as Hermione started to lick his asshole.

_"Oooh, fuck, keep doing that, Hermione!"_

"Yes, master." Hermione said before she went back to her brother's hole. As this was going on, Pansy aimed her own cock at Bella's ass and proceeded to push it in her, roughly.

Daphne and Tracey were in a sixty-nine, sucking each other's dicks as their hands played with their balls.

Hermione stood up, took her dick in hand and fed it into Harry's ass, making him moan at the feeling and soon enough, she got into a steady rhythm.

Harry couldn't take it for long and he blasted his cum down his mother's throat.

Tracey then proceeded to line up her cock and fuck Pansy as Daphne sucked her off.

Pansy moaned at the sensations coming from both ends as she held Daph's head onto her shaft as the girl fucked her throat.

Bella then got to have her son/second master suck her dick and he was doing a bloody good job at it! He bobbed his head up and down while he swirled as much of his tongue as he could around her shaft. This made her moan like the whore she was, along with every Death Eater and their kids.

It took a good twenty minutes before she had to blow her impressive load down his throat. Harry swallowed the entire load down and then proceeded to clean his mother's cock.

Two hours later left them all sated and tired with them falling asleep, cuddling against each other.

**End of lemon**

 

The next morning, Harry and the other children received their letters confirming that they had been accepted to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

They all decided to go, as a group, to Gringott's(Tom and the Death Eaters wearing _Glamour_ charms and resisting the urge to attack everyone else)so Harry could take out his money...little did they know, he was about to receive much more than his needed Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

When the group got to Gringott's, and up to the teller, the Goblin's eyes widened for a moment before he composed himself. "How may I be of service to you, Mr. Potter?"

"Why do you call me Potter? Potter died along with his Mudblood mother and blood traitor father!" Harry snarled.

"Er, actually, about that..." Tom said, uncomfortably.

  
_Five minutes later, surrounded by a Privacy charm..._

Silence rang out as everyone had listened to the story of how Tom had gone to kill the Potters but when he went to kill the boy, he hesitated before picking him up and Apparating to his manor. The others all knew this, of course, so were not shocked.

When Harry had digested the information, he looked at his 'father' and smiled. "Well, what's done is done, I can't miss them since I never knew them and I prefer the company I keep, now." His words caused the others to smile back. "I forgive the deceit...as long as there are no other secrets you did not tell me."

"None except your Christmas presents. When you lot get your wands in Knockturn, I promise I will make a vow on this." Tom promised.

"I thank you for the vow promise." Harry told his father, appreciatively.

"You are welcome, my son." Tom said, then dissolved the charms around them.

"Let us get a move on, now. We have wasted enough time." The Dark Lord said.

  
_Twenty minutes later_

The group all had shocked looks on their faces.

"There must be some error on this parchment! How can I be the owner of the castle I have never been to?" Harry asked.

"The parchments are charmed with fool-proof Goblin magic, what you see in front of you cannot be anything less than one hundred percent accurate." The Goblin King, Ragnok told him. "I would hazard a guess and say that somewhere during the times of the founders' children, they all bred with Potters and those kin bred with each other...so on and so forth, which caused those heirs to have bloodlines leading back to all four founders and you to being the next one to have lived."

"I see, that is quite the guess and it pains me to admit that a Goblin could be right but it is logical." Harry said.

"There is one last thing I wished to discuss with you before this meeting closes." The King told them, glaring at Harry, who glared right back at him.

"What would that be, Goblin?" The Dark Prince snarled.

"These." _*Snap*_ A stack of parchment appeared in front of the boy. "These are betrothal contracts, boy."

Harry picked up the first of many and growled at the reminder of his true identity but grinned when he saw the name under his information.

 

_Male's name:Harry Dracoro Riddle nee James Potter._

_D.O.B:July 31, 1980/August 31, 1980_

 

_Female's name:Pansy Lucy Parkinson_

_D.O.B:June 30, 1980_

 

 

_I'm sure Pansy's squealing in her head right about now._ Harry thought, amused...little did he know, he was correct.

 

_Pansy's head_

_Yay! I'm going to marry young master!_ She had issues trying not to jump in his lap.

 

This went on for another ten minutes as everyone but Tom and Bella looked through the stack and had to hold back teasing their second master but were all giddy by the time they finished.

"That is all I wished to discuss with you on this day but if I uncover anything else, I shall send an owl to you, immediately."

They stood up and left the bank after traveling down to their vaults and getting some gold out, they then went around, shopping until the children had collected all of their school supplies, which included their wands that had the _Trace_ removed from them, and Harry had bought a female snake for his pet.

"Do be careful and watch her, won't you? This snake's venom has the power to temporarily paralyze anything she bites." The shopkeeper warned the boy.

"I will watch over her." Harry said. _And make her attack anyone who dares to get in my way._ He added in his head.

Tom then made the vow he'd promised Harry, magic accepted his words and everyone else made the same vow, showing they also hid nothing from him. The entire group then made the added vow of never keeping any secrets from him except any gifts they buy him.

After a quite enjoyable day, they all went home to spend the remaining month relaxing in each other's company.

 

 

 

**A/N:** The train and Hogwarts are next chapter, should any of the _'Light'_ families be _Dark_ in this fic, if so, who? Also, are there any snakes native to Britain or Scotland whose venom temporarily paralyzes anything they bite or any near those places? I didn't name the species due to not knowing that info and what name should I give her?

Who should be included in the contracts besides every kid of the Death Eaters?


End file.
